Chasing The Past
by Piper Whitlock
Summary: All humans. Jasper and Alice find out they are going to be parents, while Duncan, Alice's old gang leader boyfriend, who abused and raped her is out to get her back, and plans to use her baby any way he can to do it. Will Jasper be able to save her twice?
1. Big News and Bad News

_**Chasing the Past**_

_(__A Jasper/Alice story)_

_**Chapter 1: Big News and Bad News**_

" _Sapphire hush, I know you are excited, but this is something I need to tell Jasper myself._

_So go watch TV and pretend like you don't know anything._ " Alice smiled, as she listened to the

little ten-year-old giggle. Once Sapphire had left the room, Alice shut her bedroom door

and let out a loud exasperated, yet nervous sigh. Looking at the pregnancy test she still

tightly gripped in her right hand, she took a deep breath while reassessing the

the answer she had just seen. She was still deciding how she was going to tell her fiance

Jasper; Sapphire's older brother, that they were going to be parents.

In the other room, Alice heard Sapphire giggle quietly when the front door creaked,

signaling that Jasper was home. Realization hitting home, that she now had to tell him,

she began feeling slightly queezy.

" _Im sorry baby_. _ I'm just nervous. "_ She whispered softly, resting her hand on her

flat stomach.

" _Hi squirt! Where's Alice? _" Jasper asked, hugging his little sister who giggled at

the mention of Alice's name.

" _She is in you two's bedroom. I think she wanted to tell you something. _" Sapphire

answered nonchalantly like it was nothing important. Biting her lip, Alice listened to

Jasper's footsteps moving closer as he approached.

" _Alice! Hi darlin', you ok? You look kinda pale. _" Jasper said sitting down beside her on

their bed.

_" Yeah, I'm fine. " she answered, shining him a nervous smile. _

_" Ok so Sapphire said you wanted to tell me something? " _He said brushing her hair out

of the way, as she lay her head in his lap.

"_ That little booger_, _I told her not to say anything. I kind of expected this though. _" she

laughed, as she twisted two fingers into Jasper's honey blonde curls.

"_ Your stalling! What did you want to tell me? _" Jasper asked, with a questioning half

grin the radiated curiousity.

" _I know, I will tell him soon. _" Alice whispered to her stomach, as it started twisting

nervously again.

"_ Alice? Who are you talking to!?_ " Jasper asked, with a confused laugh.

" _Well, thats kind of what I wanted to tell you... _" she swallowed, trying to wet her

throat, which at this particular moment felt as dry as the sahara. " _I was talking to our baby._

_Jazz, I'm pregnant! _"she finished her sentence slowly. Her hand pressed firmly against her

stomach, she sat back up to get a better look at his expression.

" _We are really going to be parents? _" he asked awestruck, half expecting it to be a joke.

Hesitantly he reached his hand out to touch her stomach, looking at Alice for approval

A soft nod of her head was all the approval he needed. His hand now massaging her

mid-drift, he grinned from ear-to-ear and brought her lips to his for a fiery kiss.

" _OK Sapphire, you can come in now. _" Alice laughed, breaking their kiss when she saw

a little piece of blonde hair appear under the edge of their bedroom door. Hearing the cue,

Sapphire was bouncing on their bed in a matter of seconds.

" _Hey squirt, you know this means we have to be a lot more careful around Alice right? _" Jasper

said making her sit down.

" _Yeah I know. I can't wait to be an aunt! _" she giggled, as she put her hand very gently

on Alice's stomach.

* * * * *

" _Sparky! Stump! Get ready, here comes Shannon. _" Anna Marie, said referring to the black

haired beauty that was leading a very drunk old man, their way.

"_ Pandora, who is your handsome friend? _" Anna Marie asked Shannon, in a sexy tone,

in an attempt to attract the drunk mans attention. Being as drunk as he was, the man

was attracted easily.

" _Ah, Lilac! This is Dwayne. _" Shannon said pointing to the drunk hanging from her arm,

that was trying desperately to look down her shirt. While the two woman kept Dwayne busy,

the not-so-smart Sparky and Stump, stole his wallet. With the wallet now in their possession,

they had no need for the drunk. Clubbing him across the back of his head, they set him against

a wall not far from the bar. No one would notice him there, and when he woke he would

assume he had been drunk, stumbled outside and fell asleep.

" _Duncan, tonight's number is eight. Duncan! Hello!! Duncan forget her, Crimson isn't coming _

_back. _" Shannon said to the gang's leader, who was staring angrily at a picture of Alice; as the

gang walked in the door to their hangout.

" _Shannon she is pregnant! With his baby, that little ass Jasper Whitlock who stole her from me!! _

_That baby should be mine! _" Duncan growled, as he slammed the picture down, shattering the glass

in the frame.

" _Duncan she lost your baby remember? She will probably just lose his too. _ _Besides how did you _

_find out anyways? _" Shannon asked bitterly, her voice almost like venom. She had always had a

severe hatred for Alice ever since she found out that Duncan only wanted her. It had broken

her heart, considering that she was in love with Duncan but couldnt have him because of Alice.

" _Crimson is going to pay for leaving me! Her baby is exactly the opportunity i've been waiting for, _

_to make Whitlock crumble. He would die before he would let anyone hurt her or their baby, and Crimson _

_would do anything to protect him and their baby. Its perfect! _" Duncan prattled on, as an evil smirk spread

itself across his face.

" _Hello! Earth to Duncan! How did you find out!?_ " Shannon grumbled, as she waved her hand

in front of his face for almost five minutes.

" _I've been keeping tabs on her ever since she left, and found out through the grape-vine of people I've_

_had watching her. Not that it should matter to you, but did you really think i was going to just let her leave? I _

_think not! _" he gritted his teeth togethor. "_ Now gather the gang togethor so we can discuss my plan, and_

_by discuss I mean give them their assignments. _"

To Be Continued.............................


	2. Threats

**Chapter 2**

**Threats**

" _Alice, wake up love. You have a doctors appointment today remember?" _Jasper said softly,

as he gently shook her. It had been two months since they found out Alice was pregnant, who

had already been a month along when they found out. She was just starting to show.

_" Ok, im getting up. Did you take Sapphire to school?" _Alice asked, as she sat up and

stretched while Jasper quietly rubbed her baby bump.

_" Yes. She's a little crabby today though. I think she had another nightmare last night. "_ He told

her, a look of frustration on his face.

_" Losing your parents to that crash was really hard on her. Anyone would have been traumatized_

_by that. " _Alice said kissing his cheek. _ " It hurt you too! " _she whispered, turning his head to make

him look at her. Smiling weakly at her gently gaze, he took her hand.

_" Come on, lets get moving. We get to hear the babys heart beat today. " _ Jasper said, as he

lifted up Alice's night shirt and kissed her belly. Giggling when his lips tickled her skin, she

pulled his face up to hers and pressed her lips firmly to his. About ten minutes later they had

broke their kiss, and Alice was dressed and ready to go. Grabbing their light jackets to protect

them from the cool autumn air, they headed out the door.

* * * * *

_" Soon Whitlock will have to leave her by herself. Thats when we make our move. "_ Duncan

hissed, as he and Shannon watched the couple leave their apartment, from the park across

the street. _" Until then we threaten Crimson into cooperation, for when the time comes." _ he continued, as

Jasper and Alice drove quickly out of sight. _" We scare her! "_

_" Won't she just tell her little lover boy, Jasper, and ruin the plan? "_ Shannon asked, in an

agitated tone.

_" No! When she gets my threat, she won't. She will want to protect him, and the only way to do_

_that is to keep him from getting involved! " _Duncan rolled his eyes at her, as if he was telling her

something she should have already known.

_" Ok thats great, but how do we keep him from seeing the note? "_ Shannon continued

questioning what he considered his master plan.

_" Oh just shut-up and come on! We will put it where only she will find it. " _He explained as they

entered the big apartment complex. At the top of a short flight of stairs, they stopped at a door

with the number five forty two on it. _" This is it! "_ Duncan said reaching two fingers under the

bottom of the door. When he pulled his two fingers back he was pinching a key between them.

_" Does she always hide it there? "_ Shannon asked, a little stumped by the fact he had

known right where it was. Unlocking the door, he put the key back and walked inside.

_" It was Whitlocks idea to hide it there. I know because they teach you stuff like that in the military."_

He laughed, aparently amused by his own cleverness. Pulling the paper out of his pocket, he

stuffed it under a book that was on the coffee table. Only the edges could be seen, making it

almost invisible to anyone but the person reading the book. _" She loves that book, so she is bound to_

_find it there. "_ he said smirking. Quickly they left, locking the door behind them.

* * * * *

That night after Sapphire and Jasper were in bed, Alice crept silently to the living room and

sat down on the couch to read. Her usual nightly routine. Noticing the folded peice of paper

when she lifted her book, she picked it up and started reading it. As she read the first few lines

she gasped, accidently dropping it on the floor. Scrambling to pick it up, she continued to read

what it said.

_**' You can't run from me Crimson! I told you I would find you. I know about**_

_**Whitlock's baby**__! __**Are you going to lose his like you lost mine? Remember what happened the last time**_

_**he took you from me? If your not careful it could very well happen again! Now im giving you a choice.**_

_**Its either Jasper, or your precious baby so make your choice. Oh! By the way, if he even trys to get in**_

_**my way I will see to it that your baby pays the consequences! If you refuse to return to me or try to **_

_**fight me, I will see to it that you never see Whitlock or his sister again! Either way Crimson, you will**_

_**be mine! Watch and see! **_

_**Duncan **_

Crumpling the paper in her hands, as they curled into fist, hot tears began to streak her face.

Sobbing completely now, she pulled her knees up and hugged them. _" What am I supposed to do?_

_Baby I can't protect both of you, no matter what I do. I am so sorry! I can't hurt Jasper, but I won't let Duncan_

_hurt you. I don't know what to do anymore. My whole world is being threatened and im completely helpless! "_

Alice whispered to her stomach through body wracking sobs. Deciding to sleep it off before she

woke someone up, she headed for bed. Crawling into bed, she buried her face into Jasper's chest

so that if he woke up he wouldn't see her red tear stained eyes, and start asking questions. The

morning brought her no relief. After waking to a smiling Jasper, and a wave a nausea she

barely fought back the tears, when the words from the letter kept repeating themselves in her

head.

_" Alice you look like your about to cry, are you alright? "_ Jasper asked, feeling

incredulously worried. His question caught her off guard.

_" What? Oh, yeah Jazz im ok. I promise. My morning sickness is just taking longer to subside _

_today. Thats all. " _ Alice said hoping her lie had worked. It had. Barely. A hint of suspicion played

at the edges of Jasper's concerned expression. Biting her lip, Alice focused on the problem at

hand and the few options she had to fix them. To keep Jasper from getting any more suspicious,

she pretended to start eating her breakfast.

' _One choice is the police. Wont work, not enough proof. Ok option 2_. ' Alice thought

to herself, as she slowly chewed on the corner of her toast. ' _Option 2 is telling Jasper and running._

_Unthinkable! Duncan will catch on and find us again, which will put Jasper and my baby in even more danger.'_

As she thought over option 2, she quickly forked a mouthful of eggs as if they were about to run

off of her plate, making Sapphire giggle. Alice didnt notice. ' _Option 3.... Give him what he wants._

_Which puts my baby and I in danger of being abused. It would be also crush Jasper after he tried so hard to free _

_me from Duncan the first time! ' _

**(Fashback)**

_"Alice! Where.....Where did you get all of these bruises!?" _ Jasper gasped in shock at seeing

the big purplish-black splotches all over Alice's arms and legs.

_" Jasper, please don't get involved! You will get hurt! " _ Alice sobbed, as she pulled her

sleeves back down and fixed her jeans.

_" Alice, how can I not get involved!? I can't even hold you without making you cringe! I love you,_

_don't you get that? I can't just stand by knowing what that son-of-a.."_ Alice had cut him off as she

pressed two fingers to his lips.

_" I'm pregnant Jasper!...."_ Jasper's expression hardened and his complexion paled two

shades, as his jaw locked in place.

_" He raped me. "_ Alice said through fresh sobs as she crossed her arms over her stomach

and dropped to her knees on the floor.

_" Oh my God, Alice! Why didn't you tell someone!? Why didn't you tell me!?" _Jasper asked in a

soft tone, his former rigid expression now mostly sincere concern. Sitting down on the floor, he

pulled her as gently as possible into his arms and rocked her slowly back and forth in a

comforting motion.

_" I'm sorry Jazz, I just didn't want you to get hurt! He made me promise you wouldn't find out! I'm_

_scared Jasper, I'm not ready to be a parent yet. Im also scared, if he finds out that you know, he will try to kill_

_you!" _ Alice said in a muffled voice, from having her face buried in Jasper's shirt.

_" He had better pray, that I don't kill him! " _Jasper hissed under his breath. _" Don't worry_

_Darlin' I swear he won't hurt you anymore. Don't worry about me ok, I will be fine. I promise. Now you need to_

_relax or you could hurt the baby, even if it is that dirtbags. " _Jasper snarled, as he finished his last

sentence.

**(End Flashback)**

Shaking the reminence of the memory away, Alice again bit back the tears, that she was sure

would give her away. She knew Jasper needed to know, but how could she tell him without

breaking any of Duncan's rules? Only one way came to mind, and to make it work she would

have to break Jasper's heart!

**To Be Continued.........................**

**Thanks for reading chapter two of my story. Sorry I was a little late getting it up, something **

**came up and I wasnt able to type it. Chapter 3 should be up in a few days so watch for it. **

**Review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are always helpful so don't be afraid to make**

**one. If you have any ideas you would like to see in the story just let me know and I will try to **

**work them in. You will get full credit for any idea you submit. Until later, I bid you adu...**


	3. Remember When

Chapter 3

Remember When

It had been a month since Alice had received her first threat from the gang, in which she had

been a part of two years prior. She was now five months pregnant and a medium sized baby bump

was showing. Today she was spending the day shopping with her two sister-in-laws', Rosalie

and Bella, like they always did at least once a week. As they walked and talked, the feeling

someone was following her, fell over Alice and hovered there like a big rain cloud. Looking over her

shoulder frequently, she saw nothing until a few moments later, she caught a glimpse of someone's

shadow move just inside a dark alley up ahead. Stopping abruptly as they were about to pass the

alley, Alice waved the other two on with a promise to catch up with them shortly. Stepping into the

alley just out of view, she knew she had definitely been followed.

" Duncan is growing impatient Crimson! Remember what happened last time you made

him wait! I suggest you decide soon, or the past will repeat itself, and I don't think Jasper would

easily forgive you, if you were the cause of a permanent scar on his sister's face." Shannon grinned

viciously at the idea.

" You dare touch Sapphire, and I will murder you myself! " Alice hissed, as her hand

became a tight fist. Though it was a sunny day the alley was dark, and only pieces of Shannon's

face could be seen. A slight smirk could barely be made out on her lips, which was just enough to

piss Alice off.

" Oh thats funny, you were too chicken to fight when your precious neice Renesme

needed you, but you would fight for Whitlock's sister at the mere mention of someone hurting her?

Is Renesme not important to you anymore, now that someone has taken her place? " Shannon

asked in mock amazement, cutting Alice's heart like a jagged sword.

" Don't say that! No one will ever take Renesme's place, I love her more than the world

itself! I was just too scared to fight! I was afraid I would only get her hurt worse, and you knew that! "

Alice growled, fighting back traitor tears as the memory flashed in her head.

(FLASHBACK)

" Sparky! Stump! Just grab the brat! " Shannon yelled as Renesme wiggled free of her

grasp and headed toward the warehouse's loading ramp. Grabbing her as she ran by, Sparky held

her in place as Shannon pulled a swiss army knife from her pocket.

" Hold her still! " Shannon screeched, as she held the knife to the three-year-old's face.

Just as Renesme had started to scream when the knife cut her skin, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward

appeared at the top of the ramp catching Shannon off guard causing her to drop the knife.

" Ah how lovely to see you Jasper. Your right on time. Lilac has been dieing to see

you! " she laughed, trying to quickly cover her momentary relapse. On cue Anna Maria stepped out

of her hiding place and into view.

" How's about a kiss? I could really use some love right now! " Anna coaxed ruefully.

" Let go of her Shannon! Now! " Jasper said in a deep growl, his muscles tensed, as he

completely ignored Anna Maria.

" I'm afraid I can't do that. See we are on strict orders from Duncan to give a messege

to Crimson, and it's my job to see to it she gets it. " Shannon grinned wickedly as she turned her

attention back to Renesmee. Picking the knife back up, she once again held it to the little girl's

face.

" Now Emmett! " Jasper whispered over his shoulder. As soon as he had the word,

Jasper's burly brother-in-law wizzed past him in a flash, headed straight for Sparky. Following

quickly behind, Edward lunged at Stump who he knocked roughly to the floor. Jasper, taking up

the rear went after Shannon, but was stopped short by Anna Maria. Sparing no time for words

he flung her toward Emmett who had just thrown Sparky off the loading dock. Locking his arms

around her, Emmett held Anna in place.

" Daddy! " Renesme cried, as she ran toward Edward, who was finally tossing Stump

off the loading dock and down on top of Sparky. Quickly grabbing is daughter, Edward checked her

face to see how bad the cut was. It was bad enough to need a few stitches; easily applied by

Edward, Emmett, and Alice's father Dr. Cullen, but not bad enough to cause major panic. Tearing

a piece of his shirt away he held it to her cheek, and headed for the door opposite the ramp that

led through the warehouse.

" Jasper! I've got her let's go! " he called to Jasper as he ran past. Still pinning

Shannon to the floor, Jasper whispered a warning in her ear.

" We will finish this later! " Standing up, he pulled her to her feet and tossed her

to Emmett who emediately began tieing the two girls up. As he headed for the door that Edward

had just ran through, he noticed that Alice had appeared in the doorway. Though he had made

her promise to stay away, she had watched through a nearby window intent on making sure she

was there if needed.

" Is Nessie alright! " Alice asked in a half choked whisper, too nervous to really

speak.

" She will be. Shannon managed to cut her face a little before we got to her, but it's

nothing Carlisle can't fix with a stitch or two. " Jasper said trying to be reassuring. It didn't work.

Tears of guilt were already welling up in Alice's eyes, and he knew it. Wrapping his arms around

her shoulders, he quietly massaged her back with his left hand.

" It's my fault Jazz. Poor little Nessie got hurt because of me! Edward and Bella

must hate me. " Alice said as she buried her face into Jasper's chest.

" You had nothing to do with it. You are just as much a victim as Nessie is. So don't

blame yourself. " Jasper told her softly. " I promise you I will end this nightmare! "

(END FLASHBACK)

" So it was Whitlock who kept you from defending Renesmee? I should have guessed, he

would keep you away from the fight as protection. Either way I would still be careful if I were you.

You don't want to lose this baby like you did the last one! " Shannon cackled, obviously

remembering something Alice could not. " Oh that's right! You don't remember what happened do

you? Such a tragic night it was, Oh well. " continueing to cackle, she disappeared among the

shadows still being cast from further down the alley. Confused, Alice slid down the cool brick wall

and hugged her stomach as she tried desperately to recall what Shannon had meant.

(2ND FLASHBACK)

" That baby should be mine! You don't deserve his child. " Shannon screamed in blazing

anger. " Why he love's you, why your second-in-command I will never know. Your weak, your no

better than that idiot Whitlock who seems so fond of you! " she continued, her shrill voice echoing

off of the High School's outer walls. They were graduating in two weeks, and Alice was at the library

late that night studying for finals. Shannon had been waiting in the bushes outside to make her

ambush.

" Shannon, I don't want Duncan! Don't you get it? I want away from him. I never wanted

this! All I want is to be with Jasper and be free! " Alice said pointing at her almost four months

pregnant stomach. Just three days prior, she had found out that the baby she was carrying was a

boy, and planned to keep him.

" Then that makes this easier! " Shannon hissed. Hitting Alice with as much force as

possible in the stomach, Alice fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Throwing her the rest of the way

to the ground, she punched her again. Cringing in pain, Alice's body began curling in on itself as

blood began to run down her leg.

" Let's see how much he loves you, when you've lost his baby! " Shannon sneered as

she pulled her sharpened nails across Alice's face and arms. Finishing the job, she grabbed a

nearby rock and hit her in the side of the head knocking her out cold. Alice lay there for almost two

hours before someone found her. It was getting late and Jasper and the Cullen family had started to

worry. They had split into groups to look for her. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were one

group. Dr. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper made up group two, and Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte

made up a third group. It was Peter and Charlotte who found her.

" Jasper! It's Peter. We found Alice! You'd better come quick! " Peter told Jasper in a

rushed voice through his cell phone.

" ......' click' ......" was all Peter heard on the other end. Jasper was on his way.

" Unfortunately, she miscarried the baby, due to the hard blow to the abdomen. I'm

sorry. She also sustained a concussion from a blow to the head, and can't remember anything that

happened. " The doctor told the Cullen family, as well as Jasper.

" Will she be alright? " Jasper asked, tearing up a little. Angry with himself for not being

with her to protect her.

" She will be fine. However I don't know for sure if she will ever regain any of that piece

of memory. " he answered sullenly, shrugging his shoulders. " You may see her now, but only one

at a time. " The doctor said nodding his head, before walking away.

" Jasper, go see her. She needs you right now, more than any one else! " Carlisle said

resting his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

" Alice! Are you alright? " Jasper asked softly as he entered the room.

" It hurts Jazz. A lot! " She whispered, as she set his hand on her stomach. " I lost the

baby!..........It was a boy! " she continued, as she started to cry.

" Hey don't cry! It's not your fault. It'll be ok darlin' I swear. We will have a baby that is

' ours ' in a few years ok? At least your not tied to Duncan now. " Jasper said holding her softly in

his arms, rocking her gently back and forth.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Alice? You Ok? The baby? Why are you sitting in a dirty alley? " Rosalie bombarded

her with questions as she helped her up off the ground.

" Uh....yeah im fine. I didn't mean to take so long. I just thought I saw something back

here and wanted to see what it was. I tripped over a rock, but im ok and so is the baby. " Alice

grinned, as she tried to hide the real reason she had been in the alley.

" Well, come on Bella is waiting! We found some adorable baby clothes we are dying

to show you! " Rosalie gushed, bringing Alice's attention back to the shopping trip at hand. Only

one question still lingered. Should she tell Jasper, that she finally remembered what had

happened the night she lost Duncan's baby?

**Thanks for reading so far. Sorry this took me way way longer than planned. I had three**

**emergencies come up one right after the other. OK so tell me what you think, should she **

**tell Jasper she remembers? What do you think this baby is going to be, a boy or a girl? **

**Well guess what? I guess you'll just have to read and find out! Hahaha I love a good cliff**

**hanger. Any suggestions and or critiques are welcome, feel free to comment about any**

**thing you like or dislike about the story. Ideas are welcome to if you have any. Hope your**

**enjoying the story so far its about to get better very soon.**


	4. Questions and Decisions

Chapter 4

Questions and Decisions

_Now almost eight months pregnant Alice knew she was out of time. Duncan's patience was wearing very thin she was sure, and she didn't know how much longer it would be till Jasper became too suspicious. She had stalled as long as she could, and with her due date only two months away she knew she had to ends this now. _

_Alice's behavior had begun to tremendously worry Jasper. Wether Alice wanted to tell him or not, he knew something was wrong. Between her midnight crying, constant spacing out, muttering, and flinching at the slightest noises or movements something was definitely off. What worried him most was how her behavior was effecting their baby._

_" Alice talk to me! What's wrong! " Jasper asked, sitting down on their bed while Alice slipped into her nightgown._

_" Nothing is wrong Jasper, I promise. " Alice lied as she turned away from him, pretending to brush her hair._

_" Alice don't lie to me. " he said sternly but softly. " You cry every night after I go to bed. I've heard you. You scream every night in your sleep from nightmares and won't tell me why. You don't eat much either. Im worried about you! No sleep and little eating is definitely not good for the baby. " Jasper said in a worried tone as he came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her very swelled stomach._

_" Im sorry Jazz...I...I cant tell you, but its not because I dont love you. I do, Jazz, I love you more than anything in this world, but...I...I can't marry you. Jasper, please forgive me! " Alice sobbed, emphasizing the word '__**can't**_ ' _as she pulled loose of his suddenly limp grasp. Turning to face him, she slid the engagement ring she wore off her finger and handed it to him. Standing on her toes, she made her voice crystal clear as she whispered. " __**Remember**__ Jazz, some __**scars**__ don't always completely heal. " she emphasized the words ' remember ' and ' scars '. " I'm sorry Jasper, but its not fair to give you a heart that will never heal right. " she continued. As she finished, she gave him a meaningful kiss, with tears of ache and despair in her eyes._

_" Alice I...I don't understand? " Jasper stammered, as shock and tremendous pain etched itself across his face. His heart felt shattered, but something about the way Alice had said ' remember ' had made him think she meant something else._

_" Jazz, I need you to think really hard. I need you to understand! " Alice pleaded, trying to make sure he caught her underlying messeges. _

_" What about the baby? I am its father. " he asked her, bringing her attention to a new subject. What was she going to tell him. She didn't know. " You did find out what the gender is today didn't you? " he continued, his curiousity fighting past the pain he felt. Pausing for a moment, she decided to tell him._

_" It's a girl. Your daughter Jazz. As for her, when she is born I want you to keep her and take care of her, keep her ' safe ' . " Alice answered honestly, emphasizing ' safe '. For a moment Jasper's face seemed warm, almost happy but it quickly melted back into the same cold, broken mask it was before. Without another word Alice climbed into bed and closed her eyes, as she fought back another wave of tears. When morning came Jasper woke to find Alice gone. A cold icy feeling of unease and suspicion, spread throughout his veins like Ivy vines, as he walked the apartment in silence. She had left her favorite book. 'Actually' he thought, she hadn't taken anything. Only an outfit or two, a brush, and a toothbrush. Something was wrong._

_" Get away from me Duncan! " Alice hissed, acid behind every word. " I did as you said, but that is all you are getting from me. " she continued as she yanked away from his groping hands. _

_" Oh but Crimson, if you want to protect this baby I suggest you cooperate. " Duncan grinned as he put a hand on her stomach. Shuving him sharply away, Alice hissed again. _

_" Don't even think about touching my child again. You will have nothing to do with it, ever! You are not the its father! " Alice growled loudly as he took a step closer. _

_" You don't have a choice Crimson. You took my child from me and now im taking his! " Duncan snorted, as he attempted yet again to touch her stomach. Stomping on his foot, Alice pushed him away again and spit in his face. _

_" You little..Sparky! Stump! Bind her. She needs to learn some respect! " Duncan said as he slapped Alice across the face. " Put her in my room. Let's see how her attitude changes when she goes into premature labor! " he said waiting momentarily for her reactions. She reacted as planned. _

_" OK, ok you win. I'll cooperate, just please don't hurt my baby! " She blurted out quickly in panic, as Stump had started tieing her hands. _

_" Good. In that case, sister dear? Take Crimson to her own room and lock her in it. I've got to go make sure Whitlock is out of my way for good! " Duncan laughed at the horror that had just painted itself on Alice's face. Doing as instructed Anna Maria grabbed Alice's arm and half-dragged her up the stairs._

_" JASPER! Duncan no! You promised! " Alice screamed, as she pulled against Anna's tight grip, who only pulled harder. _

_" Alice why? I don't understand! " Jasper repeated himself, as he sat on his bed rolling Alice's garnet engagement ring around in his hands. _

_" You wanted me to know something, but what? You told me you ' can't ' marry me. She said it almost as if she wasn't allowd. " Jasper mumbled to himself as he tried desperately to understand her words. " She wanted me to ' Remember ' something that has to do with 'Scars '. What about scar's Alice? Ugh! I just wish I knew what you meant. " He sighed, as he pulled his fingers roughly through his tangled curls. " Wait!...I wonder if ' Remember ' means she remembered something instead? Thats it! She must have gotten her memory back of the night she was attacked! " He jumped up, feeling slightly relieved that he had figured out part of her messege. _

_" She also said 'Scars ' after ' Remember '. Scars...scars...Nessie's scar? That was Shannon's doing..." Jasper just stood there a minute with a blank expression. " Damn it! Shannon was the one who attacked her! " He ground his teeth togethor. " Shit, thats it! He's found her! Alice why didn't you tell me it was Duncan? " Quickly grabbing his keys, Jasper was on his way to Alice's parents house._

_" Dr. Cullen, Alice is in trouble! Duncan's back and I've reason to believe he's holding her captive. " Jasper said bitterly as he stared directly into his recent fiance's father's face._

_" Ok, Jasper. What do you suggest we do? I'll help how I can. " Dr. Carlisle said, as he comforted his wife; Alice's mom, Esme._

_" Yeah Jasper, how can we help? I wanna tear Duncan and his crew apart! " Emmett said as he pounded his fist into is palm._

_" Easy there Em. You'll get to. You and Edward both! " Jasper said, as he glanced quickly at Edward._

_" This will be the last time that they ever try to hurt my sister again! " Edward hissed. _

_" Ok, so Carlisle, Esme I need you two to have cops waiting nearby for when I give the signal. I also need you to watch Sapphire for me. " Jasper said, as he went over the plan. _

_" Esme, Esme! Carlisle! " Sapphire said as she came running through the front door, right on cue._

_" Alright boys, let's go kick some Ass! " Jasper said with flames in his eyes as he headed out the door._


	5. Bigger Problems

Chapter 5

Bigger Problems

_" Come on, why won't this door unlock? " Alice asked in frustration as she tried a third time to pick the lock on the door with a bobby-pin from her hair. " Jasper. Watch your back! " She whispered, her attention now on the black sky outside her barred window. Sighing she put her focus back on the lock once more, but it didn't last. A soft kick, told her that her daughter was listening. " I know baby. I'm scared too, but daddy will be ok I promise. " She said quietly rubbing her swollen stomach, not sure wether she was reassuring the baby or herself._

_" Whitlock will be looking for me, so let's make it easy for him. " Duncan said stepping out of his black mustang, into the light of a lamp post making himself visible to almost anyone nearby._

_" Duncan? Do you even have the slightest clue what your doing? " Shannon asked, a little smug, as she leaned gingerly against the side of the car. In the shadows, she was hard to see. Duncan didn't seem to notice the smirk that passed her lips._

_" Jasper will come after us and we'll just use Crimson and their child against him like we did to her. He will be just as easy to fool as she was. He'll do anything we say! I thought I explained this already? " Duncan said getting irritated._

_" Duncan, your an idiot! A moron! Don't you think he'll be expecting that? He won't be as easy to break as you think. He's very sharp witted, and he'll see right through your plan and be prepared for it. Besides you've had your chance, now we do it my way! " She said straightening up, a hateful look in her eyes. " Anna Maria take dumb and dumber and get Crimson. Take her to Satan's old playground! Now! Go! " Shannon barked through the walky-talky she had pulled from her pocket._

_" You, come with me! We're going to pay Mr. and Mrs. Cullen a visit! " She snapped, grabbing Duncan by the arm._

_" Jasper? How are we going to find them? " Emmett asked, when they pulled up at a red light._

_" We try any place they might be, now come on Alice needs us to hurry! " Jasper said driving in the direction of the gang's old hangout. He couldn't help but think back to when he had saved Alice the first time._

_(FLASHBACK)_

_He had found them easily since he'd been to their hide-out before. Graffiti covered the walls in different colors, but the smell of paper and ink clung to everything else from the years of printing and copying the building had once seen. He had found Alice on one of the upper floors, sleeping on an old couch left in one of the lounges. When he woke her, she gasped and started crying._

_" Jazz...You shouldn't be here! If he finds you, theres no telling what he'll do! " She whispered, getting up. " They have weapons Jazz! See this is the one they made me take. " She said pulling a short dagger with a gem studded handle out of her boot. _

_" If you run with me now, we can escape them. They won't be able to hurt you anymore! I have plane tickets for New York, we can stay there awhile till they quit looking for us! " He gushed, trying desperately for her to agree to leave with him. " Isn't that what you want? To be free of Duncan? " He asked in a loving voice as he held her face gently in place, looking her in the eyes. Just the look in her eyes told him he was right, but he knew she was afraid. _

_" What if he follows us? He will find us eventually Jasper, you know that! " She asked pulling away a little. _

_" Hopefully he will get tired of the chase before that happens. If he doesn't then we will just have to fight him. At least then we will be a little more prepared! " He said pulling her closer again " Please Alice, say you will go with me! Let me save you from this hell your living in! " He motioned to the dark, dank, musty old room that surrounded them. With a nod of her head, she managed to crack a small smile to match Jasper's wider one. Climbing out the nearest window, they climbed down the fire escape and drove straight for the airport without stopping._

_(End Flashback)_

_Thinking on it Jasper realized just how wrong he had been. They were no more prepared to fight Duncan's group than they were then. Alice was right, he had found her just like she had expected and it seemed that their attempt to escape him had failed. _

_" There she is. Playing with a stupid hooli-hoop. " Shannon whispered with distaste, as she watched the Cullen's backyard from a nearby tree._

_" What do you want with her? " Duncan asked in an annoyed tone._

_" That's Whitlock's little sister you nit-wit! Now, look! Here's our chance! Esme and Carlisle just went inside. Grab her now Duncan! " Shannon snapped in an elevated whisper. Jumping down from the tree, Duncan snuck quietly up behind her and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. " Alright. Now take her to the others and then meet back up with me, at our old stomping grounds...I'm going to look for Whitlock! " She said handing him the keys to the car. Figuring Jasper would try their original hang-out first, she headed straight for it._

_* BANG* *CLANG* *BOOM* ..." Emmett! BE Quiet! " Jasper and Edward said in unison. Searching the basement of the abandoned office building for any hints of the gang's where-abouts; they came up dry. Stepping over the junk and trash on the floor, Edward scanned the room once more, with no luck._

_" It looks like no one has been in here for a really long time Jazz! " He said akwardly, running a hand through his hair. _

_" Damn it! " Jasper swore, kicking an old empty spray paint canister across the room, making it skid noisily on the floor._

_" Where's the next place we should.." Emmett tried to ask, but was cut short by Jasper's waving hand._

_" Shhhhh. Listen! " Jasper whispered, motioning toward a window in the far wall._

_" OH Whitlock! Are you looking for me? " a sweet yet venomous voice coaxed from outside. Just the sound of that particular voice made Jasper's blood boil in his veins, as he ground his teeth together._

_" Jasper you know thats bad for your teeth right? " Emmett who obviously didn't recognize the voice said nonchalantly. _

_" Emmett you idiot! I don't think he's really worried about dental care right now! Shannon's here, she's outside! " Edward said smacking his brother in the back of the head. Quickly running up a flight of stairs, they headed for the exit. Stopping just outside the door in the dew fallen grass, they stared intently at Shannon who stood silently smirking._

_" Where's ALice! " Jasper demanded, his hands clenched into tight fists at his sides._

_" She is safe. For now! So is your sister! As long as you don't do anything stupid! " Shannon laughed maniacly. _

_" You Better Not Have Hurt Them Or My Baby! Jasper hissed, as he pulled against the other two's restraining arms._

_" I'll leave you with a riddle, to help you find them. You can find them where guilt stains the walls, the laughs of the wicked still echo, and the tears of the damned forever flow. " She cackled. " By the way, how long do you think an infant can live if it's born to early? " She asked, cackling louder. Darting off into the street, she climbed quickly into the black Mustang and then sped off before they could follow. Standing rigid in place, a look of horror had plastered itself on Jasper, Emmett, and Edward's faces. _

_" We're gonna need everyone for this, aren't we? " Emmett asked breaking the ten minute silence._

_" Yes Emmett...We are. " Edward answered blankly, finally remembering how to blink._

" _Jasper shouldn't we be hurrying to get everybody! " Edward asked when another ten minutes had passed and Jasper still hadn't move. " Jasper!" he said waving his hand in front of his friend's face. _

" _Alice! My baby girl! Sapphire!" Jasper mumbled as a few tears fell gently from his eyes._

" _If you don't snap out of it Jazz, something will happen to them! Now come on! " Edward said tugging on Jasper's arm._

" _Right! Let's go! We're gonna need Jacob, Charlie, Carlisle, Peter, Charlotte, and everyone inbetween! " Jasper said, finally breaking his trance._

" _Alright Charlie, do you understand what I need you to do?" Jasper asked Bella's father; Fork's chief of police._

" _I'll have as many officer's in place as I can! " Charlie said patting Jasper on the shoulder._

" _I'll stay here with Nessie." Esme said hugging the little girl standing beside her. Looking closely now at Nessie for the first time since Shannon's attack, Jasper noticed her scar had nearly vanished. _

" _Alright, Edward, Emmett your target is Duncan. Bella and Jacob, you two take Sparky. Carlisle and Peter your after Stump, and Rosalie and Charlotte can handle Anna Maria. Shannon! Is Mine! " Jasper hissed acid as he said the last sentence. " Remember once you have your target, leave the fight and take them straight to Charlie! Alright, let's go save Alice, my sister, and Alice and I's baby. " _

" _Um..Jazz? Shouldn't we solve the riddle first? " Charlotte asked, catching everyone's attention._

" _I already did! There in the old….._

_**Did you figure out the riddle? Leave your answer, and I'll tell you the right answer in the next chapter. I will list everyone who answered correctly at the end of the next chapter. Thanks for reading so far, I hope you like it. Remember I love reviews, suggestions, ideas, and critiques so leave me some. OH and I still need baby name suggestions if anybody has one!**_


	6. Battle Grounds

Ch. 6 Battle Grounds

" They're in the old abandoned penatentary. " Jasper answered causing several "oh's and ah's " to go around the crowded room.

" I get it now, the answer to the riddle is a prison. That makes sense." Jacob said, laughing sheepishly for not getting it before. His cheeks bareing a slight blush from embarassment.

" More specifically Jacob, its the prison known as 'The Devil's Playground ' over on the other side of town. " Carlisle corrected.

" The answer also could have been hell. " Edward felt inclined to add.

" Thank you Edward, for clearing that up. Now lets get a move on, Alice and Sapphire need us! " Jasper said, feeling slightly annoyed, as he headed for the door.

" Crimson what are we going to do with you? I mean, I went to all the trouble of bringing you company, just for you to be an even bigger thorn in my side? " Shannon sighed " Oh well, watching you squirm when I take 'your' man from you for good, will make it worth it. " She continued, being sarcastic; her attempt at sounding sweet making Alice sick to her stomach.

" Jasper's gonna kick your butt! You'll wish you hadn't made him mad! " Sapphire yelled at Shannon, rattling the bars on the door to the cell they had put her in.

" Listen closely you little brat! You don't shut your trap, I'll shut you up permanantly! " Shannon snapped, grabbing the young girl by her purple tank-top, yanking her into the bars with a bang. With a loud gasp, the horrified, trembling girl backed quickly into the corner of the tiny cell. A small bruise already beginning to show on her shoulder.

" Leave her alone Shannon! Your fight is with me! " Alice yelled, rattling the bars to her own cage very loudly.

" So she does speak! Well it does you no good, Jasper will be here soon and we can finally end this! " Shannon sneered, as she pulled her long black hair back into a ponytail. Leaning on the upper floors railing, she watched as Sparky, Stump, and Anna Maria kept watch on the floor below.

" How are we supposed to figure out which level they are on? " Emmett asked, following close behind Edward and Peter, as they made their way toward the stairs going to the other floors of the large building.

" And why did we bring him exactly? " Peter asked Edward in a whisper so Emmett wouldn't hear.

" Your guess is as good as mine! " Edward shrugged, as he began climbing the first flight of stairs.

" His muscles! And to answer your question Emmett, we'll keep checking every level until we find them. " Jasper answered without even a glance back at them.

" Well he is obviously not here for his brain muscle! " Peter raised an eyebrow, as he turned to find Emmett paying no attention at all to their insults.

" I think his brain is the one muscle he doesn't use! " Edward added, also surprised that Emmett didn't seem to care that he had become their subject of choice.

" Think he even knows we just insulted him? " Peter asked, but before Edward could answer, the both of them paying little attention to the stairs they were on, tripped and smacked heads.

" I may not be that smart, but at least I am smart enough to watch where I am walking! " Emmett said, his booming laugh echoing loudly as he stepped over the two still sprawled across the stairs, rubbing their foreheads. Also stepping over them, Charlotte and Rosalie couldn't help giggling as they continued to follow Jasper who was well ahead of them.

( 3 Levels Later)

" Shhh, everyone be quiet! Look, they're split up! Shannon and Duncan are up there; probably guarding Alice and Sapphire, and the other three are on guard down here. " Jasper whispered, as he stopped everyone just out of sight on the other side of the doorway leading into the cell block. " Everyone remember the plan? " He asked, recieving an array of nods. " Alright then, lets go! Edward, Emmett follow me! " Jasper said darting down a hallway leading to the upper floors staircase.

( And The Battle Begins...)

Quickly Jacob and Bella took down Sparky, catching him unaware with a sneak attack. Peter and Carlisle also made a quick victory over Stump after a few minutes of wrestling with the big brute. While Charlotte and Rosalie played the dodge me game with Anna Maria, who skillfully dodged all of their attacks, Jasper came face to face with an unexpected surprise; two unaccounted for guards that Shannon had recently hired.

" Emmett you take him! " Edward pointed to the bigger guard " I've got Duncan! " he said lunging at Duncan who was blocking the view into the captives cells. Spotting Shannon just beyond Edward and Duncan, who were slamming each other into the cell doors, Jasper bolted past them.

" Shannon! This is what you wanted! Well here I am! " Jasper yelled, his voice reverberating off the hard cell walls.

" Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. You still haven't figured it out, have you! " Shannon grinned a wicked and very amused sort of grin.

" Get what Shannon? That your a sick and twisted bitch! " Jasper asked, his patience growing thinner every second. Suddenly, Shannon started laughing but soon regained her composure.

" I was never going to hurt Alice or your baby! Your sister either. " she said smoothly, causing a quick flash of confusion to cross Jasper's face. " Actually, it was you I wanted. See because of your little lover girl..." she pointed at Alice who was watching intently from her cell. For a moment Jasper's eyes locked with hers and he could see the fear in them, fear for his safety. He could hear the frightened sniffles coming from the cell beside Alice's.

" I couldn't have the man I loved because of her, he loved her, and I would never be her so he could never love me. Well, now its my turn! Since I can't have the man I love, neither can she! " Shannon said, as all her bottled emotions flooded out, turning into pure rage. Dodging just in time, Shannon's attack with her dagger failed, leaving only a small graze to his arm. As she swung again, Jasper just caught a glimpse of a small gem glittering in the hilt of the dagger. It was Alice's old dagger! Also noticing the black gloves she was wearing, he figured out the plan. Knowing one of Alice's prints was bound to be on the dagger, Shannon planned to kill him and pin the blame on Alice. Quickly sweeping his leg out, Jasper knocked Shannon off her feet, the dagger skidding across the floor and over by the railing.

Unaware, Jasper didn't notice the second guard standing idly by, watching from the shadows for the right moment to attack. Grabbing Jasper from behind, the guard held him firmly in place as Shannon retrieved the dagger.

" Any last words? " Shannon asked, pressing the sharp blade to Jasper's neck, just breaking the skin enough to cause a small trickle of blood.

" JASPER! " Alice cried, shaking her cell door violently. Doubling over with a gasp, she heard the sound of water hitting the concrete floor. Hearing Alice's cry, Edward looked up to see Shannon press the dagger deeper into Jasper's skin. Running quickly to the railing while Duncan was off his feet, he yelled to Peter, who was just handing Stump off to Carlisle to be escorted to Charlie.

" Peter! Quick, Jasper's in trouble! " Edward yelled, pointing to where the guard still pinned Jasper's arms behind his back and Shannon still held the dagger to his throat. Locating the nearest flight of stairs, Peter ran full speed to his friends aid.

" I said...any last words Whitlock! " Shannon barked, growing impatient.

" I'm sorry Alice! Sorry I didn't end this the first time I had the chance! " Jasper said, moving his gaze toward Alice; who was now laying on the tiny cot in her cell. Sitting up, Alice did her best to respond between pants.

" Jasper I..."puff, puff' Please don't be... "puff, puff ' sorry. You gave me...'puff ' my life back, ' puff, puff ' and a little girl! I love you! " Slowly her contraction tappered off and she got back to her feet.

" Alice, you shouldn't..." Jasper tried to say, but the dagger instantly bit deeper, causing him to cough and spit blood.

" Jasper! Shannon! Shannon, stop! Please! " Alice cried, warm tears streaming down her already sweaty face. Hearing the desperation in Alice's voice, Shannon hesitated and pulled the blade back a fraction of an inch, giving Peter just enough time to slam his shoulder into the guard, making him lose hold on Jasper. Recollecting herself, Shannon made one final lunge for Jasper's throat, but missed and flipped over the rail.

" Shannon! " Jasper gasped, running to the rail. Looking over it, he could see Shannon barely clinging to the bottom of the rail. " Give me your hand! " he yelled, sliding his hand through the bars of the railing. Slowly, she lifted one hand as if to give it to him but stopped.

" I'm so sorry Jasper! " she whispered, as tears filled her eyes, and then she let go, plumeting 35 feet to the cold concrete below. Slowly blood pooled around her mouth as the light left her eyes, and she died.

" Shannon! " Jasper whispered, as betrayal tears flooded his eyes, and his fists clenched so tight his nails cut into his palms. Seeing Shannon's body lay lifeless on the floor, Duncan strained against Edward's arms, trying to run to her. Letting him go, Edward watched in aching silence as Duncan pulled her into his lap, holding her to him, and cried into her pretty black hair that had come loose of its band.

" Shannon! I'm so sorry! I do love you, I do! I'm so sorry I never told you! "

( Back Up Stairs)

Quickly retrieveing the key from Shannon's pocket, Jasper released his sister, and then ran to Alice who was having another contradiction.

" Alice are you alright? " He asked kissing her forehead, as he kneeled by the cot.

" Jasper, the baby is five weeks early! " She answered between breaths, wincing as another contraction hit.

" Jasper, her contractions are getting closer! Where's Dr. Carlisle? " Charlotte asked, catching Jasper's attention. Before he could utter a sound, Carlisle came rushing in with his bag of medical gear.

" How far apart? " He asked, turning to look at Charlotte.

" About 10 minutes maybe a little less. "

" The hospitals about 20 minutes away! Jasper, you think you can carry her to the vehicles? " Carlisle asked, glancing from his daughter on the cot to Jasper.

" Yes, sir. " Jasper said, as he carefully slid his arms under Alice and lifted her bridal style. Quickly but carefully Jasper made his way out of the building. Putting her in Carlisle's car, he kissed her and shut the door.

" I'll catch up as fast as I can! " He told Carlisle. " I've got something I've gotta do really quick! " Nodding, Carlisle shut his door and headed for the hospital.

" Peter, come with me! " he said running back inside. Calling Charlie, Jasper arranged for Shannon's body to be picked up and a funeral for later in the week. After closing her eyes, the said a prayer over her and then let Charlie and his crew take over.

**Sorry I took so long to update this. I wont be so long with the next chapter since its already written. Please let me know what you think so far. In order to continue this I need input so I know wether its worth continuing. I accepted hell, the devil's playground, and prison as the answer to the riddle. Musiclover_09 got it right.**


	7. Hello and Goodbye

CH. 7

Hello and Goodbye

At the hospital, Jasper arrived just in time to see the baby be delivered. Being so early though, they had to wait a few hours to hold her until she was breathing better. After about four hours had passed since her birth, Alice and Jasper got to hold their baby girl for the first time, starting with Jasper. Very gently the nurse placed the tiny pink bundle in his arms. Pulling the blanket back a little, he saw one of the prettiest faces he had ever seen. She had Alice's dark hair, but it was slightly wavy like his, and she had his soft blue eyes, set in a mixture of both his and Alice's facial structures.

" Hi little darlin', wow you are so beautiful! " he cooed softly, rocking her back and forth. Hearing her daddy's voice the baby girl smiled her first smile, making Jasper's face light up like a christmas tree. " She has your smile! " He said handing her to Alice. Seeing her beautiful little girl for the first time brought tears to her eyes. " What are we going to name her? " Jasper asked, wrapping his arms around both of his girls.

" Well actually..." Alice grinned at him.

" I take it you already have one in mind? " He laughed, his smile not fading.

" Charlotte Nicole Whitlock! " she smiled, this time at the baby sleeping in her arms.

" Thats pretty, I like it, but where did you get Nicole from? " Jasper asked, also watching his daughter sleep.

" Well I got Charlotte from your friend and Nicole is " Alice started to say but corrected herself " was Shannon's middle name. " she said tearing up a little. " A strong woman from your life, and a strong one from mine. "

" It's perfect! " Jasper said softly, wiping a stray tear off her cheek. " I think she would have appreciated it. " He said sullomly, as he saw the pain they felt reflected back at him in Alice's eyes.

**(The Funeral)**

Alice watched as the casket was lowered to into the ground, and a numb feeling flooded her entire body. Handing 'Nikki'; the nickname they'd given their daughter Charlotte, to Esme, Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice letting her bury her face in his chest.

" Jazz I should be mad at her, I should hate her, but dont...I cant! If someone kept you from loving me, I dont know what I would do. I dont blame her Jazz. " Alice cried, smudging her make-up a little.

" I just wish things could have been better for her. I wish I had done something the first time I had the chance and maybe this wouldnt have happened. " Jasper said staring at an upturned clump of dirt resting about a foot to his right in the trampled grass.

" Yes, but if you had...Nikki might not have happened. " Alice said making him smile a little.

" Yes she would have. Probably not as soon as she did, but she would have happened. " he grinned, making Alice smile.

" Jazz, I never told you this..." she said pulling back a little to look at him. " Shannon...she was my childhood best friend! " She swallowed harshly, wetting her dry throat. " I've known her since I was five. We did everything togethor, but when we met Duncan in high school things changed. She changed. " Alice, sobbed as a new flood of tears ran down her face. Realization hitting home, a shocked look planted itself on Jasper's face as he hugged her closer.

" Alice why didnt you tell me? It must be killing you being here. " Jasper whispered sympathetically, still unable to remove his shocked expression. Suddenly a shrill cry broke the silence that had fallen over the small crowd.

" Nikki! " Alice said bringing her cry to a controlled sniffle, as she glanced around trying to locate her baby.

" She's alright, grandma Esme has her. " he said turning her face to look at him.

" Jasper please? I want my baby girl, she needs me...and I need her right now too. " she said, her eyes almost begging.

" Ok. " He answered. Looking over Alice's shoulder, he nodded to Esme who handed to crying baby to her mother.

" Hi sweetheart! Its ok, mommy and daddy are here. " Alice cooed, gently bouncing Nikki to calm her. Quickly she got quiet and was soon asleep.

" She is so beautiful! " Jasper said holding her tiny hand with his finger. " Just like you! " He said this time looking at Alice. Smiling she leaned her face into his and kissed him, holding Nikki between them.

**(Two Months Later)**

After refusing to go anywhere near the cemetary since the funeral, Jasper finally got Alice to go. Finding the grave didnt take long, but as they approached Alice stopped and refused to go closer. They were about ten feet away and the name on the head stone was as clear as day. '_**Shannon Nicole Reese'**_

" Jasper please? I cant, I cant do it. Please dont make me. " Alice sobbed, looking anywhere but at the head stone in front of her.

" Listen to me. You need this ok. Tell her how you feel. Its ok to miss her, to be mad at her for giving up. " Jasper said, setting Nikki's baby carrier down beside him, to hold Alice's tear stained face in his hands. Nodding Alice gave him a weak smile and walked slowly forward, her hands shaking at her sides. After staring silently at it for a long time, Alice layed down beside it and cried.

" I miss you! The way we were when we were little. What happened to us over the years, we used to be the best of friends... I remember our rainy day mud pies, and when we used to chase Edward and Emmett around soaking them with water balloons or trying to put lipstick on them. " She said through the tears, managing a to laugh a little at her memories. For a moment she got quiet, lost in thought.

" I still remember your nick-name. ' Shananigans' is what I called you, and of course the one you gave me ' Wiggler ' because I could never seem to sit still. " Alice said with a smile. Looking back at Jasper, she noticed he was rocking Nikki's baby seat back and forth with his foot, while making faces at her. Pulling something from her pocket, Alice set it on the base of the stone and watched as the sun made it sparkle. It was a small heart shaped silver hair clip. " I remember when you got these, I loved them so much, so you gave me one. I remember you said ' Now we both have one, we can always match. This way we can never forget each other either because we will always know who has the other half of the pair.' " Alice as one last tear streaked down her cheek. " I only wish I knew where yours was! " Standing up, Alice rejoined her family and they left.

**Five Years Later**

Alice and Jasper returned every-year on the same day to the same cemetary to visit Shannon's grave. Only this year Nikki was five, and finally old enough to wanna know why. They told her that Shannon was a good friend that they had lost on the day she was born, and that they wanted to say goodbye one last time.

Kneeling beside the grave, Alice found the clip she placed there five years before and smiled. Digging a small hole on the top of the grave only an inch deep, she buried the clip. Whispering as quiet as possible she said,

" Thank You, for not forgetting! It took me awhile, but I finally found it. Now you'll always have mine, and she'll always have yours. " Standing back up, she said her goodbyes with a tear in her eyes, and they left. As they walked away, if you looked close enough you could see something silver... shine in Nikki's hair.

**The End**

**Thanks everybody for reading I hope you enjoyed my story. Thanks for the comments and critiques and such. Sorry I took so long to update, its been a busy summer. There will be one more update to this story as an addative for those who want to know what happened with Jasper and Alice's wedding. See ya later, and for more Alice and Jasper fun read my story Family life the sequel to Love Only One.**


End file.
